Likes
by 360round
Summary: Naruto liked lots of people. Redheads, blonds, brunettes, he was attracted to most of his fellow Konoha ninjas. But Sasuke was the only one Naruto wanted to bend over a table. Drabble. NaruSasu.
1. Likes

**A/N**: I don't know where this is set, but you can tell that Sasuke is back in the village, so I guess the manga hasn't caught up to this time yet. XD

**Summary**: Naruto liked lots of people. Redheads, blonds, brunettes, he was attracted to most of his fellow Konoha ninjas. But Sasuke was the only one Naruto wanted to bend over a table. Drabble. NaruSasu.

**Word count**: 1080

--

_Likes_

--

Naruto liked redheads. He was strongly attracted to each redhead he had ever made friends with and that was only one. Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara of the Desert. If Naruto was to put words to the emotion, he would say he had the hots for Gaara, because Gaara was smoking hot. He was beyond drop-dead gorgeous. His pale, perfect skin was smooth and a pleasure to touch. His hair was thick and so incredibly beautiful. His fierce eyes strengthened by coal looked beautiful no matter what emotion the showed. Strength, anger, passion, vulnerability, happiness, it all suited him. And his mouth was just made for kissing. Naruto would, if there ever was such a possibility, be able to just lie and stare at Gaara's mouth for hours, briefly letting his fingers touch their soft surface. And his stomach. Naruto liked resting his head on Gaara's stomach; it was more than just comfortable.

But he didn't feel that flitter.

Naruto liked blonds. Ino was the only blond besides himself that he knew (not that he didn't like himself, Naruto loved himself), and he knew Ino was gorgeous. Her hair cascaded down in soft waves. Her cheeks were made to pinch and caress. Her blush on them too just made the smooth cheeks even more beautiful. Her body was in perfect shape, not too thin, not too curvy, just right. her walk made her hips sway just enough to make it enticing and her hair swung just enough to make it catch the sunrays, giving it a certain pleasant glow. Her eyes were intense, teasing, and the faint smirk in the corner of her mouth just made her cute. But most of all, her honesty made her gold worth in the eyes of Naruto. Her ability to tell the truth no matter the situation and consequences, and that is harder than one would expect. The main reason for Naruto's attraction to her was her comfort. She made him feel comfortable.

But he still didn't feel that flutter.

Naruto liked chocolate-heads. Suddenly, there was a wider selection to choose in between. He had Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Kankurou, Shikamaru and the list would go on for miles and miles. These people had many qualities that made Naruto attracted to them. Kiba's animalistic nature and his way to ease tension (that he quite often caused). He liked Tenten for her humour and sharp wit. Neji's looks and voice turned him on, and painfully so. Kankurou's ability to ignore what people said about him behind his back and just shrug it off like it was nothing. Shikamaru had the same ability as Kankurou. But he also had the brains. With IQ like that, games and challenges were bound to be interesting.

Again, none of these people lit the right spark.

Naruto liked the odd ones. Kakashi's silver-hair suited him perfectly. Naruto would never, never, never ever say it out loud, but he thought his mentor was really hot. And his spinny eye that was the Sharingan suited his complex as well. Sakura's oddly mixed features also intrigued him. Her green eyes, mildly tanned skin and pink had hair always been good-looking in his eyes, even since the start of the Academy, that had been his opinion on the matter. Hinata's light looks were gorgeous. Her blue-clack hair that always shone, the pale skin and the special eyes. In his eyes, Hinata's outside was, in a lack of a better word, perfect. And her swift body and timid ways made Naruto interested as well.

Yet, no flitter. None.

Naruto liked ebony-haired people. Again, that was a wide category. Shino had his charms within his straightforward and leading attitude he managed to have without being obnoxious, bossy and know-it-all-y. Lee was just so amazing to be around. He was always cheerful and happy, and he could make his happiness latch onto others, making them feel better. You'd always have him by your side because he was dependable. And Sai. There were no words coherent enough to explain how much Sai meant to him. There existed no words in any language in the world that would give justice to what Naruto would feel if he lost Sai. He wouldn't be able to handle that. Sai was one of his closest friends, and he truly loved Sai for every single quality he possessed, may it be good or bad. His skills with art, his face, his laugh, his voice, his body, his thoughts, his hair, there was nothing about Sai Naruto hated.

Again, the special flitter never came. Maybe Sai made him feel good, but there was only warmth, not butterflies.

And then there was Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what to say about him. Sometimes, when they would touch, there would be butterflies. And there would be boiling explosions with hot lava and fire tingling through his veins. But other times when they would touch, Naruto would feel a deep, deep abyss of hatred in the centre of his stomach. He would see red and become nauseous with rage. No one else could bring forth the butterflies. But only Sasuke could bring forth the rage.

When Sasuke called him names or hit him out of malice instead of the usual teasing, it hurt Naruto more than it should. No one else calling him names would ever hurt as much as it did when it came from Sasuke's mouth. Only Sasuke could make Naruto wish he was dead. But then sometimes, on missions, Sasuke would protect him and fight for him. It made Naruto lightheaded and almost dizzy. It made it easier to move his injured body when they both were side by side. No one else could make Naruto so goddamn happy he was alive.

And it would go on like this.

Every emotion Naruto felt with Sasuke was stronger than any other.

Outgoing, shy, chatty, tongue-tied, quick-witted, dim-witted, transfixed, unfocused, ecstasy, boredom, and just everything. There was not an emotion in Naruto that Sasuke couldn't evoke.

Naruto felt the flitter. He really did.

Uzumaki Naruto really, really, _really _liked the flitter.

This is why Naruto would shower Sasuke with reasons they should have hot, steamy sex in every room of the Uchiha mansion. Eventually, Sasuke caved and was bent over a kitchen table.

Naruto liked that too.

**A/N**: Review!! :D


	2. Dislikes

**A/N**:Oh yes, doom, but here is a little follow-up chapter too poor to stand on it's own, so I'll put it here. ;P

**Word count**: 1076

--

_Dislikes_

--

Sasuke had started with yoga

Sasuke had started with yoga. And he found, he liked it. It was soothing and just comfortable. His backyard at the Uchiha mansion was just made for yoga. It was a beautiful garden. A path of stone begun at a backdoor of the main household and ended at a small pavilion. Rose bushes in white fitted nicely with a small pond next to the pavilion. Bamboo sticks transferred water between them with a tock-tock noise. The wind blew but made no sound, but Sasuke didn't feel it. He was in a deep state of trance.

He was sitting on the wooden floor, back and neck straight, legs crossed, hands resting in his lap. Every single muscle in his body relaxed. His face smoothed out every frown, and his eyes were peacefully closed. His breathing was slow, he inhaled and exhaled about six or seven times a minute, and he was calm. Sasuke's mind was blank, and he was putting every once of his mind into his body parts, making him more aware and sensitive.

He could feel himself with an outsider's hand. The spiritual Sasuke and the material Sasuke were right now more than one being, he was somehow connected to the soul mate he had on the inside for himself. Right now, he was more than complete. In this complete state, he was cleansed. Invisible water poured down his skin and into his veins, ridding them of all bad.

"SA-SU-_KE_!"

Sasuke's oversensitive body was tackled to the ground, pinned by a sculpted body. It took Sasuke a lot not to yell out his frustration in a very manly yell. He wasn't calm anymore now, you see. He was mad. Naruto always had to ruin his quiet time. There was always something that couldn't wait till the end of the yoga session. Granted, it took three hours, but Naruto dominated the remaining twenty-one. He would wake up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, clean his weapons, do yoga, eat dinner, train, shower and sleep. Naruto would always, constantly be there. Naruto would wake him up, try to eat his breakfast, spar with him, try to eat his lunch, mess around with his systematic cleaning, disturb the yoga, try to eat his dinner while complaining about how healthy and therefore disgusting it was, spar with him, get kicked out of the shower and take up a lot of space in his bed. Then the next day, it would be the same. Just a little while, could he have some privacy? Naruto was so clingy. He was ruining Sasuke's usual bufferzone.

This week, he had cleaned the weapons rather sloppily to squeeze some extra yoga in before dinner and left Naruto confused by the training grounds. Sasuke was rather good at running away nowadays. But, oh yes, Naruto had once again managed to disturb Sasuke's alone-time, which did not in any way involve masturbation. People need space and alone-time. Sasuke would like to shove that concept up Naruto's ass.

Sasuke liked yoga.

He did not like Uzumaki Naruto, number one butt-in. He was, without a doubt, annoying.

He really detested him. How could anyone be that annoying all the time?

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked into Sasuke's face, nuzzling with his nose. It tickled a bit, and he squirmed slightly. He was even turning a little red, and was mad he was blushing over such insignificant things.

Sasuke bit back an angry grimace, but his eyes shone. "You know what I'm doing. Kindly get off, and get the fuck away from me."

Naruto pouted and made his eyes unnecessarily large. "Must you always be so pushy for sex?" He made a mock-sniff, as if about to cry. Sasuke shoved his palm into Naruto's face, ignoring the wet tongue licking it. Of course 'get off' would have a different meaning for Naruto, of course.

"Go away."

"Don't you love me anymore?" he said in his best female voice.

"No. Go away."

"But my _sugar-plum __**fairy **_–"

"Die. I hate you. Go away."

Naruto stopped snickering, as if he had just seen Jesus. "Fine."

In less than a second, he disappeared. Sasuke was once again alone, but now slightly less composed than before. He sat up, and closed his eyes. Breathed slowly, slowly through his nose down to his stomach, then to solar plexus, lungs and out. He cleansed his head of thoughts, emptying his mind. Un-furrowed his brow, unclenched his fists and teeth. Slowly tried to connect to his spiritual part by disconnecting to his body. Which he found he couldn't. He had an itch in his feet, his legs, his hand and his arms. It was as if a toothbrush was whispering up and down beneath his skin. At first, it was annoying, but Sasuke was fairly good at blocking such out. Soon though, it became mighty annoying. That level of annoying made a trance highly unlikely if not surely impossible to achieve at all. Sasuke didn't like this at all, it was all but frustrating. What made him more annoyed was the fact that Naruto _knew _he couldn't meditate now. Naruto had foreseen it, planned it and executed it. Whenever he dismissed Naruto in this kind of manner, namely cruelly (telling Naruto he hates him and wants him to die is cruel even in Sasuke's head), he felt the need to make up for it with an apology. His head choked all thoughts about such humble acts; it was below him and his pride. The rest of the body would disagree since the lack of connection to the brain, thus the itch. How smashingly annoying. Annoying, annoying, annoying! He disliked it.

He also disliked that he cancelled yoga to go get Naruto whom was a mere seven meter's outside the garden looking smug and acting as if he knew this was going to happen all along.

He also disliked the fact that the smug act was turning him on a little.

He also disliked the fact that this little turn-on was making him horny enough to want to have animal sex in bright daylight, preferably in the garden.

He also disliked the fact Naruto forced him to be cuddly afterwards.

But he didn't really dislike it, and that was what he actually liked.


End file.
